<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses Goodnight by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335749">Kisses Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DLAMPR - Freeform, DRLAMP - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, s vs s redux spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S VS S REDUX SPOILERS!!<br/>One particularly troubling night, all of the sides come to Patton for comfort and assistance falling asleep. This was meant to fluff and it turned into angst ahhhhhh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSong7136/gifts">SwanSong7136</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another sleepless night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for Patton to not be able to fall asleep. His thoughts would constantly wander to the other sides and Thomas. He would worry about how they were doing, what might happen to them tomorrow, what they might make Thomas do. He worried about Virgil and his desperation to be accepted, how he worked to be a crowd pleaser instead of doing what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought was right. He worried about Roman and his insecurities, how he always felt that he had to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy and do everything perfectly. He worried about Logan and the constant pressure he put on himself to keep Thomas healthy, safe, productive, happy. He worried about Janus and his almost fading into the background, how no one ever seemed to listen to him and brushed him off as just a liar. He worried about Remus and how much the others rejected him (including Patton in the past, something he was not proud of), calling him a monster and an “unnecessary side of Thomas”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton had given himself the title of “Dad”, but that meant that the others had begun to rely on him. And it was hard. It was worst when two of them were fighting and both asked him to take their side. Worst when he felt like he needed to speak up, but knew that someone would disapprove if he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running a hand down his face, Patton felt hot tears trailing down his cheeks. Perfect, another night crying himself to sleep that he had to hide from the others. He had to be their supportive, loving, happy Patton. If he wasn’t, how could he help the others? They needed to see him happy. If he wasn’t their fun-loving father figure figment, then what was he? If he couldn’t tell the difference between right and wrong, how could Thomas trust him? How would anyone even love him if he were to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock paused Patton’s thoughts and he quickly wiped the tears off his face. He fumbled on his nightstand for his glasses and slipped them on, as well as a practiced smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” He said quietly and the door slowly pushed open, revealing a very awake Virgil. The anxious side was still wearing his jacket, but his eyeshadow was missing, revealing bags that insisted he hadn’t been sleeping lately. He gripped his black cat pillow in front of his chest, holding it like it was the only thing keeping him steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Patton.” He whispered, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t the first time Virgil had come to Patton for help falling asleep, but Patton wished he was able to follow the advice that he gave to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo. Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asked, sitting up and patting the spot next to him on his bed. Virgil shook his head as he sat down, and Patton noticed his grip on the pillow tighten. Nodding, Patton wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, one that Virgil accepted gratefully. Patton didn’t need to know what was bothering his stormcloud, he just needed to know how to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished someone would come to comfort </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, stop it Patton!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scolded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re being selfish. You’re absolutely fine. You have everything you could ever want so there is literally no reason to be feeling sorry for yourself. Right now, you need to help Virgil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton rubbed Virgil’s back methodically, and he felt the other side’s quick breathing begin to slow. Patton sighed in relief, glad that he was able to be helpful. Helpful means happy. Happy means wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Patton.” Virgil muttered, leaning back so he could get a better look at him. Patton gave him a practiced reassuring smile. The same one he wished someone else would return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop feeling sorry for yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton planted a kiss against Virgil’s forehead, trying to prove to the voice in his head that he was only focusing on Virgil right now. Proving to the voice in his head that he was truly fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime kiddo.” He smiled, “Do you want to stay here a little longer or...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knock.” A very loud whisper from the other side of Patton’s door caused him to trail off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Why me?” A second whisper asked the first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the light side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re the one he talks to the most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who needs him more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both need him, don’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s true. Maybe I should just go back to my room. I’ll be fine, seriously. There’s no need to just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus.” The other voice cut in, no longer whispering, “Either we’re both doing this, or we’re not doing it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The door’s open, you know.” Patton said, just loud enough so he knew the people on the other side would hear him. There were a few seconds of silence before the door was pushed open again, revealing both sides of Thomas’ creativity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them looked as if they had just woken up. Remus in a dark green bathrobe and Roman in fluffy pajama bottoms and a large plain white t-shirt. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Virgil, obviously not expecting him to be there, while Remus just frowned, almost disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need something?” Patton asked, resuming his circles on Virgil’s back. Roman nudged Remus, causing the latter to glare at him and nudge him back. They continued this for a while before Roman finally sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having some trouble falling asleep.” He admitted, and Remus nodded next to him. Patton made no hesitation in inviting the two of them onto the bed, with only a slight objection from Virgil. The twins sat on either side of him, Roman next to Virgil and Remus next to Patton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, moving his arm around Remus and extending the one already wrapped around Virgil to reach Roman. All three of them nestled closer without objection, already looking a lot less troubled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Roman said softly, gently beginning to play with Virgil’s hair, brightening when he didn’t stop him. “Just too many ideas and fantasies that I know can’t come true and I feel so much pressure to make them a reality when I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We never want to pressure you like that, kiddo.” Patton reassured him, “Just know that no matter what idea you give us or how it turns out we will love it. Because it came from you trying your best and that means the world to me. To all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Princey.” Virgil agreed, sending the prince a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Roman smiled, a real, reassured and content smile that Patton knew he would never have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Remus?” He asked, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him to suck it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal.” Muttered Remus, fiddling with the end of the belt holding his robe together. “I just… I just wish people would actually take the time to listen to me. And I get it, I'm not the most important side and Thomas has been just fine without me but… it just hurts when everyone pushes me away. You know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Patton, Virgil, and Roman all said in unison, all together realizing that they had all been neglected at some point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” A new voice echoed, and all four of them turned to see Janus lurking in the doorway. “Was there some unwritten agreement to come bother Patton tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not bothering me.” Patton reassured all of them, “Did you need something, Janus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not. My life is sunshine and rainbows. Nothing would ever bother me, I am living the fanciful dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stole my line.” Roman said at the same time as a different voice from down the hall chimed in with a, “Falsehood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan strode up to Patton’s open door as well, and Janus looked even more annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I seriously feel like I wasn’t invited to something.” He said, glancing around at everyone now gathered in Patton’s room. Patton laughed, gesturing for the two to join them on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is just a rough night for everyone, huh?” He asked as both Logan and Janus claimed places atop Patton’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we all just needed some attention.” Roman said, wrapping an arm around Janus and pulling him into their cuddle pile as Remus did the same with Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good thing I have the perfect solution!” Patton smiled, pulling both of his arms away and moving to every side individually, placing a kiss against each of their foreheads. All of them seemed to appreciate the gesture, before Roman stopped him, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think I’d rather… I’d rather…” Roman thought for a moment on how to properly finish his sentence before giving up and shoving himself forward, capturing Patton’s lips in a real kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moral side barely had time to register the softness of his lips and the heat bursting through his chest and crawling up his neck before Roman pulled back, giving him a sheepish smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them were silent for a moment. Before,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we’re allowed to do that?” Virgil asked, spinning Patton towards him and kissing him as well. Patton let out an involuntary squeak as his cheeks got hot, the voice in his head suddenly buried beneath a thousand new thoughts crashing through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil broke the kiss and Patton was immediately swept into the arms of Remus. His kiss was strong, and Patton had to actually work to keep himself steady so he didn’t collapse onto Remus’ chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was next, and he hesitated a bit. Almost unsure if he was allowed to show his affection. If he was allowed to have emotions in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the moment was brief, and Patton found that Logan was rather sweet, yet still the press of his lips against Patton’s gave him a sense of protection. Like nothing bad could happen to him as long as he was in Logan’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he was in Janus’ arms. He didn’t even remember moving. Everything seemed to be blurring together in a wonderful whirlwind of kisses and love and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted more. He found himself starting the kiss this time, but Janus took control of it, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and kissing him back softly, gently. It felt… perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, everyone surrounding Patton with love and affection felt like a dream come true. A moment he didn’t realize he needed. He realized that this exact moment, right here, in the middle of the night, surrounded by people who loved him, was what had been missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in his head was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t had everything he wanted before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, with everyone shifting closer to him forming a huge cuddle pile of warmth and good-feelings, maybe he did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you go Song!! It's finally done!! (And I didn't follow the guidelines at all, whoops)</p>
<p>To you people out there who aren't Song, if you haven't read the stories that precede this one you should go check those out!! (And please tell me how I'm doing I'm actually really self-conscious about my writing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>